1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire cover, for example, to be mounted on wires connected with a connector, and to a locking construction therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-348988 discloses a wire cover with a wire pressing portion to be brought into contact with bent parts of wires drawn out from a connector. The wire pressing portion is fixed to a connector housing by a resilient engaging piece.
Connectors often are arranged in a small space and close to other parts. In such cases, the connector housing must be miniaturized and there may not be sufficient room to provide a locking structure for the wire cover. Thus, the wire cover is fixed to a mating member, to which the connector is attached, instead of being attached to the connector.
This problem may arise with a connector to be attached to a switch for detecting the operation of a door handle in a vehicle door. In this situation, a wire cover is fixed to a mating member in the door, to which the connector is attached, instead of being fixed to the connector. Even in this situation, an entrance path must be provided for inserting the leading end of a resilient engaging piece of the wire cover towards the mating member. However, space limitations inside the door may not permit extra space around the resilient engaging piece for proper engagement with the mating member. The connector or wire cover may have to be detached for repair, inspection or other purpose. Accordingly, a jig, such as a minus driver, must be inserted straight from the base end of the resilient engaging piece towards the back side for disengaging the resilient engaging piece. However, it is very difficult to disengage the resilient engaging piece in this manner and operability is very poor.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to enable a wire pressing portion to be detached easily from a mating member by at least partly inserting a disengagement jig from the base end of a resilient engaging piece of the wire pressing portion.